


No Objections!

by DigitalScriptive



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hidden Sex, Psionic Stimulation, Sexual Content, Vague Court Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalScriptive/pseuds/DigitalScriptive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two weren't the only sentient beings on the meteor. Many people were awake at the moment, knowing them, and being in the central computer lab of all places probably wasn't the best idea.  However, it sparked something from her. A pleasure. A need. A want of drastic proportions. Not for someone to catch them, but the risk of having it happen was an adrenaline rush. A stuttered breath left her lips as his hands pressed to her rear, the friction he was causing by moving his hips breathtaking.</p>
<p>“Sollux, please. I need you to fuck me...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Objections!

Terezi had been generally busy.  
Not just dealing with everyone else's shit, Karkat's drabbles and rants about who even knows anymore, Dave's.... Whatever Dave was doing...  
She was just... Generally sad now. Everyone had mood swings, everyone had those few days where you didn't want to leave the safety and silence of your block for sweeps on end. However, this didn't seem to be going away. She did always find pleasure and a break from the melancholy spikes with Sollux, however she hadn't particularly searching him out? Terezi was laying on the floor next to the couch, staring up at the ceiling and giggling randomly at whatever popped into her head. Her hands playing with her shirt or whatever else they could grab. Equal to a bored wriggler, honestly.  
Sadness or frustration, no one could quite be sure.

_Bwoopwoopwoopwoopwooop._

_Clunk._

"TZ?" 

Sollux's voice had echoed surprisingly nicely in the near empty room, the spacious and dull room having the perfect metallic walls to make yourself sound like a god. Slowly, he took a step forward, being both nervous and excited for something. Likely just to see her again.  
"TZ, you in here?" Well, that was one way to sound like an idiot. There she was, lying right there. After searching for so long, he had finally found her lying down and... Doing something, there, anyway. "Haven't heard from you in a while. Everything... Everything chill?" Another stupid question. God, Sollux, that is so dumb. Try not to be so dumb.

_OH MY GOSH, WH4T 4 N3RD..._  
At the sound of the ~~adorable~~ lispy rendition of her name, she leaned up immediately, glancing around a bit to locate the real origin of this voice since the echo was confusing as all hell for her. "Sollux?" she called, pulling herself to her feet a bit too fast and falling back to her knees onto the ground. Just as quickly hopping up again and looking around rapidly. Her smile wider than it had been in.... a while. She let out a cackle, the quite short and quite petite troll jumping into a hug around her former second in command officer, the giggles not ceasing their song. "It's chill now, moron!"

Sollux was far from the sturdiest model of trollkind, so admittedly, the force of her suddenly being in front of him and crushing him in a hug had knocked him only slightly off guard. And while he normally never resorted to being the 'happy go lucky' one of the group (far from it, in fact), he did allow himself a moment of weakness to reciprocate the hug with just as much strength. "I will have you know I'm warmer than you, TZ. I am a yellowblood. Got the warmer body temperature. Get your facts straight, you're supposed to be the law."

"Oh, soooooorry. I can _still_ put your sorry ass behind bars, pissblood or otherwise!" she retorted, her pitch changing just the smallest bit to sound more threatening and professional. It was what always happened when she's start talking court, really. "And NEVER question my authority of the law! I'll have you in cuffs and begging for mercy before you can even say sassafras! Ehehehehe..." Her nails trailed up and down his spine slowly, still not letting go.

"If you try and get me to say that word, I swear on my future grave that I am going to perform an athletic fucking double somersault off of this hunk of space rock and fling myself into the empty void of outer space." Oh, how it was wonderful to see her again. With the loosest and most casual mannerisms possible, he ghosted just a faint peck on her forehead and continued to return the hug.

Her nails began exploring his body like a road map now, pressing up and down his grubscars, down to knead at his hipbones idly, up to palm at his shoulder blades, her nails doodling small shapes on the back of his neck, messing with his hair, finally stopping at his horns. Rubbing them slowly and gently as a purr began to rumble in the depths of her throat.

Well, that had emerged out of nowhere. With a sharp inhale as her nails journeyed over his grubscars and the sudden rubbing of his horns, he found himself leaning into her touch as much as possible with the most gentle of content sighs conceivable. "So is there any reason I haven't heard from you for a while or am I just being the same idiot as always and overreacting to various situations that really don't need overreactions?"

"Hm... That is a complicated case..." She cleared her throat. "I mean, it hasn't been _that_ long..." He would admit to shivering just slightly as her nails decided to ride his spine like a railroad track, but it didn't matter, now. Nothing did, really. He was here and she seemed happy. Slowly, he let his arms fall lower, simply looping them around her waist in a much more comfortable manner. It was strange how much the purring seemed to relax him.

"Well, it's been long enough for me, I'll say." Yeah, he was overreacting. Great going, Captor. Just, lovely. 

She decided to get out of her court voice for a bit. Not wanting to scare him and... Wanting to be herself? With him? She wasn't sure anymore, the only thing she was sure about was that she didn't want to leave him again.

"Didn't know you were so needy," she cooed quietly, leaning up to kiss his ear gently. Her fingers seemed to nearly work magic, moving from horn set to horn set and giving each the proper amount of attention. Massaging at the base, rubbing circles at the tip, pinching with her thumb and pointer, repeat. The purr in her throat could actually be felt if she'd press her neck to his chest or shoulder, the small vibrations of happiness ones that calmed as well. This had to be true contentment, she decided.

"I didn't know, either. It's been a learning experience for the whole group. So, sorry for that, I suppose. For being ridiculously needy to the point of wondering where the hell you've disappeared to after a short little while. Nothing to worry about, folks, just some nerd wondering where someone is like the pathetic sap he is." 

"Your pointless drabbles are almost as bad as Karkat's," she teased, leaning up to give him a slow, soft kiss to the lips. She thought that was something she had missed most about him. Another one being, well, seeing him happy. He deserved that, at the very least. And she decided that... She wanted to be the one that gave him that happiness, if he'd let her take that place. 

Sollux found his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with each fingertip tracing his skin, his breath slowing and softening as time passed. "You really... Know what you're doing, there," he mumbled quietly, leaning ever so slightly more against her as he let out a quiet purr of happiness himself. This was good. Everything was fine.

"Glad I can be of service, ehehehe," she snickered softly, her body beginning to sway to the tune of her own songs locked up in her pan. Sollux couldn't fight back the slight smile on his face, no matter how hard he tried not to let it show. She had broken in and she was here to stay.

"You sure are doing some servicing up, alright. I am in awe." In return, he found himself leaning in and pressing his own gentle kiss to her lips, just to bump the number of kisses to a healthy two. Because really, why not. "How've you been, as of late? Apparently it hasn't been that long, but I'd figured I'd get an official answer from you while I'm here. Which will hopefully be for a while."

"I'll stay as long as you'll keep me," she muttered with a small grin, returning the second kiss and sighing out dramatically. What a dweeb, two two two two two two two two. That's who he was, allllllll the time. She would complain, but usually the things he gave her were better in pairs. "Eheh, I'm... I've just been feeling a bit gloomy is all, really. I swear, I'm fine. Could be better, but fiiine," she murmured back, planting a kiss on each of his cheeks, equaling to... Two. Great. Now she was doing it. Whether Sollux was smiling or smirking was up for debate upon feeling both kisses on the cheek, gently pulling away from her and putting a hand on her shoulder as he sat down on the couch just next to them. Hopefully, the sound of the couch cushions under his weight would clue her into the fact that he had decided to sit down. 

"Poor, poor thing. Anything you need me to do to brighten your mood a little?" Sollux cocked his head to the side, taking his hand back and assuming she would get the message that he was now sitting down on the couch. She tilted her head as he pulled away from her, turning to face the way he was moving. The sound of the soft squeal over the cushions under him indicated he had sat down, Terezi following after him not too long after. She had shifted to be sitting crisscross up on the couch with a wide smile, said smile getting even bigger as he spoke. Was it a bad idea to bring up what she was thinking? Hm. Well... He did ask... But no, it was inappropriate. She wasn't that wild.  
"Well... Not sure."

"Does 'not sure' mean 'I have no idea what you can do', or is this some sort of court talk that I'm unaware of because frankly I have never witnessed a single case for myself?" Considering how blunt Sollux was, he probably wouldn't be too affected by anything she were to say, but then again, he was also a very sensitive nerd, so that previous statement might be a little bit off. It was hard to say.

_"Not everything I say is court talk!"_ Terezi hissed, the sharp rebuttal melting into one of those signature cackles. "And anyways, ‘I'm not sure’ means _'I'm not sure'_ , it really isn't that hard. Surely you can process things as easy as that..." she teased, nudging him and crossing her arms over her chest. The couch had creaked softly at the shift in weight.

"I'm just saying, if you need some mustard-blooded nerdwad to do something, there happens to be one right on your couch. Just all up an' rubbing his Captor scent all over this block." Sollux let out the quietest of chuckles, feeling fairly content just hanging out with her. Really, he was up for whatever, anything to escape the usual drama that went on in the main room.

“Then I have a game!" she snickered happily, cracking a few knuckles and sitting up straight. Clapping her hands together and rubbing her palms. "The challenge is, you lose if you object to an action I proceed with!" She had a... feeling... He wouldn't object, but it was a reason to justify the actions she was about to take part of. "Any objections from the opposing party?"

_No objections in the slightest,_ he thought to himself. "...Hrm. I think I get the rules. So basically you do whatever you want and I can't do nothing about it unless I feel like dragging my sorry behind onto the loser's podium. Which, really, wouldn't have any consequences, now that I think about it." Sollux shrugged loosely, figuring she wouldn't hurt him too badly. "No objections from the opposing party. The defence is ready."

"Clever boy! Let us begin our trial of stamina and endurance, if there are no objections," she purred, taking a deep breath before releasing an abrupt laugh that had bubbled up quite quickly. Terezi stood, turning around and facing him with that horrifying smile. She was clearly up to something. Something seemed funny to her. Something _definitely_ seemed funny to her, he noted, as she turned to face him and show that something was being plotted as they spoke. The lawyer slowly moved down, straddling Sollux with a purr of delight and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Any problems...?" she cooed, tilting her head before slowly moving to his neck and dragging her teeth over his skin softly. Covering him gentle pecks and kisses, it slowly getting more rough as she went on, her fingers beginning to work on his horns once more. Rubbing the bases at a decent roughness.

While he wasn't entirely expecting the, what, lawyer, officer, legal rules person to sit down on his lap like he was the couch instead of the actual couch he was seated upon, he didn't really mind. Suddenly, teeth over his neck. A spike of adrenaline shocked his spine mercilessly at the sudden sharp teeth digging ever so slightly into his skin, Sollux letting out a gentle sigh to let out some minor stress building up. He could feel everything getting rougher, suddenly finding his horns stimulated as well. Sollux let out the faintest hint of a moan at this point, arms wrapping around her waist as a seatbelt to make sure she suddenly didn't find herself falling off. "N-no, nothing... Them's the rules. Give me your worst."

Not only did him giving her permission shoot the gun off to take it farther, but the tiniest sound of pleasure that escaped him was even more of a push. Her lips trailed from his neck to his ear, planting two kisses to his ear softly before whispering, "no objections from the opposing party. _The worst you shall get."_ There was a sudden pressure, a warm one at that. She pressed her hips down onto his, grinding them forward slowly and panting out a moan of his name directly into his ear. She wasn't joking, when she promised her worst. Her voice then changed, and she began speaking. Words of profanity, and lust. Of everything she wished of him, what she enjoyed most, what she _needed._

“Fuck, _Sollux…_ I need it, I need you. I want to feel you inside of me, hear my name on your lips and-... Feel everything you can give me. Take it, Sollux. _Fuck me.”_

That drove him insane.

Even if he wanted to take that statement back, he couldn't object to what she was doing. Not that he was complaining. There was no way he would tell her to stop grinding against him, and there was absolutely no way in hell he would ever tell her to stop muttering to him the way she was. His hands not-so-innocently lowered to cup her buttocks slowly, helping her grind just a little bit, with his own hips rolling up against her in return. "Heh, never knew you had such a way with words, TZ. Makes me wish I had some form of competency in poetry myself."

The two weren't the only sentient beings on the meteor. Many people were awake at the moment, knowing them, and being in the central computer lab of all places probably wasn't the best idea. However, it sparked something from her. A pleasure. A need. A want of drastic proportions. Not for someone to catch them, but the risk of having it happen was an adrenaline rush. A stuttered breath left her lips as his hands pressed to her rear, the friction he was causing by moving his hips breathtaking. She nipped at his skin gently, leaving pairs of kisses down his neck until her forehead was pressed against his shoulder, trying to quiet her moans as she began feverishly unbuttoning his jeans.

“Sollux, _please._ I need you to _fuck me...”_

While Sollux was definitely nervous about someone catching them in the act, he would agree that it added to the experience. Sollux simply did his best to keep quiet in case there did happen to be someone suddenly appearing in a puff of grey plasma as he felt fingertips desperately clawing at the button on his jeans in an attempt to get it off. "Didn't know you were such a risk-taker, either, TZ... Guess you learn something new every day." Sollux lifted a hand to rub gently at the base of one of her horns as she worked on un-pantsing him, not at all objecting.

"Silence, that comment has been overruled..." She growled with a small smile, pressing her lips to his shoulder gently. "It's a nice rush, plus, I get to watch Karkat beat your ass if he walks in," she added, lifting her hips from his to push his pants down. Only to right below his knees, however. Terezi brought her lips back to his before taking his bulge in her cool grip, starting at his base and slowly stroking him. Moving up and down achingly slow for a few moments, pulling her lips off of his to return to his next as her hand's pumping sped up.

Sollux likely would have agreed with her if she hadn't just told him to be silent. All he did was give a quiet nod, feeling his jeans suddenly be tugged away before he felt a hand on his swelling bulge. With each kiss, Sollux reciprocated as best he could, not sure if there was much else he could do in this scenario. Slowly, his free hand snaked up her stomach and gave one of her breasts a playful squeeze, letting out the gentlest moan imaginable as he felt her hand stroke him just a tiny bit faster. All without saying a word.

A small hum of pleasure left her as his hand sneaked up her shirt, huffing out a sigh of contentment at the squeeze, nodding from him to continue indulging her breast. Her free hand worked on her own pants, ultimately having to give his bulge a break to finish removing her own jeans. Once again, pushing them only to below her knees. Perhaps it would be... easier to explain if they could slyly pull up their pants once more if they heard someone coming? She figured it'd be a lot easier than being completely naked... She sighed out a breathless moan of his name as her nook met the warm base of his bulge, slowly moving her hips forward and grinding her dripping slit over his length. biting his shoulder to keep in noises.

Sollux certainly had no objections with continuing to play with her breast like some fascinating toy, rubbing it and kneading it and squeezing it to see how it'd react, even with there still being a bra between his hand and her breasts themselves. He had found himself occasionally checking the main transportalizer out of the corner of his eye, trying to determine if someone had snuck in or not. Thankfully enough, there wasn't enough of the two of them visible from behind the couch to really give anything away if someone were to walk in, so they had that little safety net, at least. And then, he finally found it once more, the feeling of her dripping nook rubbing against his desperate bulge, Sollux biting back his own needy moan of pleasure as he felt the thin slickness of her material beginning to dab against his aching bulge. It didn't help that her biting his shoulder triggered his own pained groan, what with her sharp teeth and all, but he did his best to remain silent. Not that he could resist letting out a quiet, _"God, TZ,"_ just letting it fan against her ear gently.

His words would always drive her up the wall and she felt like he knew it too. Just to drive her insane, just to cause her to become a whining little mess and a needy little officer. Her breasts had always been sensitive - even through the fabric of her teal bra, he was causing muffled little whimpers as he would rub, squeeze and knead, marvelling at her softness. It was a feeling she missed, the wetness and the warmth of his bulge, the feeling of his tip pressing through and barely entering her but not daring to let anymore enter her warm and tight caverns. She hadn't thought about her teeth being pointed; thus, she hadn't thought about perhaps not biting as hard as she was. 

"D-... Don't stop talking," she whispered into his shoulder softly, her breath hitching as her warm nook left his bulge. Slowly positioning herself above him. "I-... Want to hear you." She pressed down abruptly, half of his bulge plunging into her tight walls. A gasp and a strangled out moan of pleasure escaped her.

Sollux found himself gasping quietly as he suddenly felt her slam her hips down, his fingers suddenly grasping a little tighter at her breast as words suddenly popped into his think pan at a speed of several thousand words per second. Most of them being expletives. Profanity. Hissing vulgarities at her as she sunk lower and lower, his head leaning back towards the back of the couch as his bulge continued to rub up against her nook walls. Oh, how he missed this feeling. Not to mention the increased rush of someone being able to come in at any minute. In fact, the lack of company was almost eerie. Oh well. More time for him to talk, then. 

"Feels as amazing as ever... I, _God,_ mmn..." Yep, his pan was a mess right now. "...F-fuck, my shoulder... Ow..." Blood had definitely been drawn. He'd just explain to his friends that it was some minimalist design or something if anyone asked about the probable bloodstains on his shirt.

She let out a sharp breath of pleasurable pain as he grasped her breast a bit too tight, the sharp pang of pain melting quickly into one of delight. Her mind was moving just as fast as his, letters jumbling to form syllables to form words of a vulgar nature. His words caused her body to shake slightly, soft hums coming one after another from the Pyrope as she pressed farther, her breath getting quicker as he pressed against her walls harder to fit every inch in. Soon enough, his whole bulge was being indulged by her warm and tight walls, teal and yellow coating both of their thighs. The couch creaked a moan along with them as she began rocking her body, getting adjusted to the position before sliding upward fully with a moan, probably a bit too loud, and pressing all the way back down. She repeated this a few times, just to get prepared and used to him. "G-god, S--... Sollux..." she whimpered quietly. Her lips were now focused on his neck, no longer biting.  
Sollux almost immediately loosened his grip on her chest once he had worked past the surprise of suddenly having his entire bulge encompassed with her nook, closing his eyes tighter as she rolled against him and started to adjust to his size. 

Someone had transportalized themselves in.

Sollux froze at the sudden sound, thankful that everything except a sliver of his head was blocked by the back of the couch. Muttering some curse word in panic, he reached down and shuffled her pants up just a bit, uselessly mouthing some word resembling 'Abort' over and over again to a blind girl.  
As luck would have it, it happened to be a certain crabby customer that happened to waltz on in. Oh, the pure deliciousness of this stressful situation. As casually as possible, Sollux spun his head around, just barely seeing Karkat's back.  
Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God what were they supposed to do? 

He had recognized the rush of potentially being caught, yes, sure, but he never accounted for what would happen if they were actually caught red handed. He sure hoped Terezi had a plan, because, well, he sure didn't.  
Terezi had just begun to get in position to begin riding him, her breathing still short and quick and her body still coursing with numb pleasure. Her hips began shifting upwards when-...

She let out a confused noise as he began shuffling her pants up, her eyes fluttering open as he began cursing in a much more... Distressed manner than before. Realization struck her, a staggering breath of jumbled beginnings and ends of words whispered through her now faded lipstick. Finally, she began working quick. clumsily reaching for his own pants and pulling them up to his thighs, the couch creaking softly even at that. She heard a overdramatic "HUH?" from near the transportalizer, a small huff coming from her. Of course it was Karkat. Honestly, who else would they have the luck of showing up? The Pyrope quickly reached over, grabbing a blanket from the cushion besides them and wrapping it around him and her. Laying her head on his shoulder. His bulge still inside of her.  
"You found me crying or something, and I fell asleep here. Let's just hope he doesn't tear off the bl--..." She went silent as stomps footsteps began trudging towards them, sighing out softly. 

...Good luck Sollux, don't mess this up.

"Sollux," a very tired-sounding voice started, Karkat suddenly leaning over the couch to see Sollux wrapped in some blanket with a very suspicious looking body-sized lump right there. Who was he trying to fool, exactly? This was dumb. "In case your sorry excuse for optical orbs failed to witness a very important memo, the viewports are down. Some server issue or whatever happened to drag its cyber tentacles all up and over the programs-"

"Sshh."

"Excuse me?"

"Ssssshhhhh."

"Sollux, you're making as much sense as a goat caressing a fucking lamp post with it's seventh tongue derived from the cave of eternally shrieking shout sphinct-"

Karkat suddenly found a strange psionic force clamp his lips shut, Karkat letting out some very muffled and aggravated sounding alliterative cursing. Sollux couldn't help but chuckle quietly, trying not to react too much to the feeling of his bulge being oh-so-pleasantly encased in her inner walls. God, moving his hips would be such a bad idea right now. 

"TZ's sleeping, KK. Have some respect for those sleeping." Only then did he let Karkat's mouth go, his voice going from his standard yelling voice to something barely able to be considered a whisper. He really did not have an inside voice.

"Sollux, I swear to every fucking conceivable timeline our team has experienced on this 600-hour journey, this had better be some sick practical joke." Hah, yeah, 'whisper'. He sounded like he needed to be screaming in some manner no matter what. "Do you think I'm just dumb? Are you doubting that my think pan has any observable units of intelligence scattered around in the alleged emptiness that is my own head? Well, tough news for you, buddy, you could not cram anything on the Planck constant in there, what with all the intelligence shoved in there like a fucking _prepubescent grub's closet."_

"I reiterate. TZ's sleeping, you sentient waste chute. I found her crying on the couch and, well, one thing lead to another. Turns out I'm a decent pillow. Are you a decent pillow, KK?" Sollux's smirk was very audible, his arm swinging around to rest on the back of the couch so he could tilt his torso around and get a better look at his grouchy best friend. "Buzz off, I'm sure she'll be happy to transcribe your childish ramblings some other time. Preferably when she's not off interacting with whatever dream bubble incarnate of you she can find. " Curiously, he stroked his chin, suddenly having an 'idea'. "Hey, maybe if she's lucky enough, she'll find this alternate reality version of you where you're actually as funny as hell. I'm sure that'd be a blast."

"Fuck you."

"But, yeah, as you can see, sort of sleeping. Would probably appreciate it if you just, you know, waddled off."

Karkat facepalmed at that notion, groaning loudly. "Fine, if you won't fix the fucking viewports, I will. Just give me a second to prove that I can waste my stupid time not shoving my face up my own _grumble grumble..."_ Karkat marched off, turning one of the computers on.

...Hrm. He didn't seem to be leaving just yet.

Terezi listened to the two's conversations, having to hold back laughs every so often at some of Sollux's replies. He was funny, sweet. That's why she felt the way she did, she supposed. Her body shifted slightly in parts of their hatechat, small "mmmm"s and "nnnngh"s to attempt to get Karkat to L34V3. Just for the fun of it, Terezi squeezed around Sol every so often during their talk. Causing a stutter or whatever else. She really was evil, hm. Time went on, and Karkat found himself on one of the computers behind the couch, Terezi shifting slowly in order to let a small snicker be heard directly to his ear. She was going to play the poor blind girl. Oh? He actually didn't leave? 

No way, she could have neeeever known.

Of course she knew Karkat was sitting at a computer close enough to hear, but oh how that made it better. Terezi slowly moved her hips, rolling against him thus his bulge ground against her warm walls. A small shudder coursing through her body. 

Oh god, this was either going to go spectacular or down in yellycrab-filled flames.

"-!!"

Sollux only had a split second to react, immediately screwing his mouth shut at the sudden feeling of Terezi moving about. He had found his jaw dropping ever so slightly, his breath going through some rather strange loops. His hands dug under the blanket, gripping at her hips in a moment of conflict. He wanted her to stop right this instant so very badly, this was a bad idea, they would get caught and Karkat would have a sickle with his name on it.

And at the same time, there was nothing that would ever get him to want her to stop. Ever. In fact, he was finding that the feeling of Karkat being right there... Was one of the greatest feelings in the world. The rush he got from another troll being there was unbelievable. He couldn't whisper a word to her, Karkat would definitely hear, so he would have to do his best to communicate through some other means.

He figured rolling his hips back against her gave her a definite 'continue', at least, it did in his books. He sure hoped she could stay quiet.

It was an urge, an inextinguishable flame that burned brighter than the Green Sun. Even if he vocally begged her to stop, there was no ceasing what was already here. The feeling of his nails digging into her skin as he gripped her hips only made her hesitate a moment, not even fully stopping yet only going a tad slower in her rocking. The couch made a soft whimper, Terezi tensing at the sound of his. Damn this thing, of course it would be their luck the fly heap of rock was stocked with only the creakiest of furniture. Still, caution was through to the wind. Not even that. A breeze. Anything that meant there was no stopping now. 

She could nearly feel his excitement, her lips moving to his neck and planting a duo of kisses at his pulse point before moving back to his shoulder. Now taking the fabric of his shirt between her teeth instead of flesh, she began moving...  
The feeling of slowly pushing in and out of the warm tightness of her nook was lovely in every aspect, feeling him stretch her and rub against her walls better than she had remembered from their last get together...

The thought of Karkat being there drove her absolutely insane, the flame kicking up a few notches just because of his presence. She began speeding up her bouncing, however she had to limit how far she would go up for the risk of Karkat seeing too high. Instead, she did short and quick bounces near his base. The feeling numbing.  
Keeping quiet was a challenge. So far she was doing... decently. A slip of a breathy moan could be explained by noises in her sleep, as long as she didn't slip up too bad...  
At the very least, the two were assisted by the loud clacking of Karkat's computer and his occasional outbursts grumbled to himself. Considering he was trying to fix a problem on the computer, well, any programmer or other computer expert could easily tell you that it was a frustrating experience. 

Not that that made Sollux feel any better. In fact, while it didn't really make him feel more at ease, it did make him feel much more excited to be doing this. Gritting his teeth and fighting back even the quietest of whimpers, he continued to roll against her, quickly recognising her strategy. Short and quick, short and quick, just keeping it on the down-low until Karkat left. Unlike Terezi, Sollux wasn't supposedly sleeping. He didn't have the leniency that she did when it came to noise. He had to be as silent as possible, or just wait until Karkat found himself grumbling to himself in a rage, letting some stress out. Of all things they could be doing, this was probably the most dangerous and pump-biscuit-racing methods of sex he could think of. At least with oral, one of them couldn't say anything. Not that that mattered.

Sollux eventually slipped up a little bit, letting out the faintest groan of her name. His whole body froze, went numb, in fear of Karkat hearing that particular moan. It wasn't the loudest, but it wasn't too quiet, either. Thankfully enough, Karkat seemed to be in the zone right now, typing loudly and drowning him out.

Ugh, that was a close one.

Terezi had a very, very, well planned out rhythm for this whole ordeal. Wracking her pan to find something that would work in this situation, trying to find something that wouldn't cause her to make any noise was the hardest. But she got something close, and that was a start. Oh god, another thought struck her mind.  
What if Karkat knew? Ohoh, that was a fantasy she didn't think would ever scratch the surface of reality. Imagining him listening, oh, or even beginning to--...

Enough of that stupid thought, Back to the present.  
Her strategy went something like this:  
There was the medium pace of bounce, the default if you will, which she stayed at as a breather and to slow down her climax speed. She did not want to finish while Karkat was there. Let's rephrase that: she did want to, but there was no way in any universe she wouldn't make noise.  
Then there was the kicker: short, quick bursts of bouncing which she held her breath for. These waves wouldn't last too long, being the couch would start alarming if she went to hard.  
Finally, she'd slow and take in every inch of him into her warm tightness. This slow break would give her time to bite his shoulder and let out some air, panting softly with a squeak or two.  
This was repeated over and over, each time her body growing more tense with ecstasy. 

She mentally thanked Karkat.

Sollux's eyes were screwed shut as he tried not to let anything come through his mouth, actually managing to notice a pattern in her movements. It was surprising that he had picked up on it, but he supposed when he wasn't allowed to make a sound, he had to pay attention to things closely. The grueling process of remaining silent had gone on for a surprisingly long time, but the fact that the pace kept switching up might have had something to do with it. 

And then, fate decided to screw with them just a tiny bit more. Karkat had reared his head over (thankfully unsuspectingly (for now)), raising an eyebrow.

"Sollux, I give up. Get your sorry goddamn bee-hind over here and fix this, because I'm sure it has been established clearly several times over by now that I would have more success shoving a truck's tire through a fucking mousehole armed with a toothpick than trying to fix these godforsaken viewports. You're up, 'geniuth'."

Oh God. No, no no no no no. His hands found their way to her hips once more, forcing them down as far as they would go. He needed her to stop moving right this very instant or the whole thing would fall apart. Terezi was nearing her own high, which would have been horrible anyways. Small squeaks and soft moans were already beginning to pour from her, and a lustful yelp of Sollux's name would have caused both of their demises. She bit his shoulder hard as he gripped her hips, forcing them downwards and engulfing his bulge in her hot tightness. Her body tensing tremendously, because wouldn't you know, he slam straight into the perfect spot. 

White specks trailed over her already black vision, a gasp being muffled by his shirt.

Her body shook as the two others bickered, her nails digging deep into Sollux's shoulders, the two seeming to speak in slow motion. _JUST L34V3!_ She mentally screamed.

He let out a loud sigh, doing his best not to make it sound like he was letting out several minute's worth of moans and profanity.

"Sorry, KK. Too lazy. Also can't be bothered disturbing TZ, here. She must weigh like, what, a million pounds? The very weight of justice itself is crushing my pathetic lap."

"Hilarious. Fix issue now."

Fuck, her nook felt heavenly wrapped around his bulge and squeezing it. He had been so close to his climax, too. So, so dangerously close.

"Nah. I'll fix it later. Just, I dunno, go back to watching Troll Dane Cook or whatever."

Karkat rolled his eyes, but conceded that getting Sollux to cooperate would be next to impossible.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just fix it ASAP. Tell Terezi I said hi, and a good ol' hearty 'fuck you'." With that, Karkat finally disappeared. Thank God.

"...That was so close," he mumbled quietly, lifting the blanket up. "You okay down there?"  
She listened to Sollux's worried question, replying with a murmur of 'shut up' or something along those lines and a hard, slam down onto him.

Sollux was smirking and getting ready to continue just before she had slammed down onto him, Sollux gasping loudly and letting out a very crystal clear mewl at the feeling. His hands had trailed up to her hips once again, helping her with a much less hidden rhythm of rocking about. God, Karkat might have introduced a wonderful rush of getting caught, but he definitely wasn't complaining about Terezi getting to ride him to her full potential.  
She couldn't quite compare which was better at this point: the lovely fact of knowing Karkat was an earshot away from their whole affair or being able to ride him without any limitation when the crabby kid had finally decided to go bother some other poor souls. She felt his hands desperately claw at her hips, a now louder moan of his name leaving her lips without anything to hold them back. The freedom now was unlimited compared to when Karkat was watching, no lips forced shut now.

Unfortunately enough, he didn't necessarily get a lot of time to enjoy it, seeing as how close he was before, it wasn't very much longer before he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. "TZ, I-I'm... F-fuck, close... Just, just a heads, up." A few psionic sparks were flickering near the tips of his horns, not really doing anything else but letting him know that he was very relaxed right now. And very distracted.

Her nails dug deeply into the cushion behind him as she bounced much harder and faster now, her breasts bouncing - even through a bra and shirt they were clear to see. She could hear the familiar crackles and hisses from his psionics near his horns, her eyes shutting tighter.  
"I-... I'm not going to l-... last..." she muttered weakly, her voice wavering between words and moans. 

Soon enough, the twist in his gut had gotten too powerful for him to handle, Sollux cursing quietly and rapidly under his breath until he finally surpassed his limit. Golden genetic material was pumped up thoroughly up into her nook as Sollux moaned the day away, his head digging back into the couch as he tried to pump his hips up against hers. It was a little off-rhythm, honestly. But that mattered not. After a little while, he had been milked dry completely. Sollux hoped Terezi would have a chance to finish before he softened up down there; otherwise, he'd have to resort to other methods of bringing her her orgasm.

She continued at her steady speed of riding him, yelping at the first pump of golden genetic material into her. His climax caused her to slow down a bit in surprise, wanting to make sure she got every single ounce. The couch had been creaking violently through the whole experience, but really she loved that sound. She let out little squeaks and groans of delight as he began pumping his hips to hers, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the large lab as well now. Yellow covered his thighs and her own, not to mention how much of a mess the couch was. The build up had been grand, but Terezi took a bit longer when she had interruption (Cough cough, Karkat). 

She went limp against him, panting heavily as yellow flowed from her achingly needy nook. His bulge still deep inside of her.

Panting heavily as well, he slumped back against the couch, trying to clear the spots from his vision as he tried to sneak a peek down at his thighs. Only yellow. Fuck. From the looks of things, she hadn't quite finished yet. Doing his best to ignore how out of breath he was, he raised an eyebrow, gently tapping her on the arm to let her know that he needed to ask her something.  
She was degraded to a heap of whimpers and pitiful moans, Her lips leaving sloppy kisses over his shoulder and neck, kissing over his jawline and finally ending at his lips. Her body still tense and shaking quite thoroughly. She sighed out a 'yes?' that could barely be called a word when he tapped her arm, red eyes half lidded. 

"TZ... You... You still need to finish...?" Wow, okay, talking was much harder than it sounded. Swallowing whatever saliva was pooling in the bottom of his mouth, he simply tried to regain his breath as quickly as possible so that he could just finish the job if need be.

...Unless he didn't need to move at all. Now that he thought about it, he could still use his psionics. Perhaps he really could shove a mental vibrator up her nook if she still needed that last little bit until she finished. The thought was amusing, but he'd simply take action if she needed to finish.

"I-... Please?" she whimpered pitifully, a small cough coming from her that gave his bulge a tight squeeze as he was still inside of her. She slowly lifted her hips, the wet feeling of him slowly slipping out of her mindblowing. She gasped out a moan as she was emptied of his bulge, the last of his pleasure pouring from her nook now that there was nothing holding it back. 

She had no idea how he planned to do it, but anything would be better than being left like this.

In a few seconds flat, Terezi had been grabbed in a cloud of psionics, Sollux rolling over and laying her down on the other end of the couch. Sollux was able to see all of Terezi's body from here, and he definitely enjoyed the view. He took a moment to tug her pants even further down, lying down with his head between her legs and letting his tongue do most of the talking. For now.

Terezi yelped in surprise as she was moved with ease onto her back, hardly needing any help from him to spread her legs. In the midst of the position changing, she had finally pulled off her shirt. Throwing it to the side lazily before she was forced to her back with a quiet moan of anticipation. A teal bra now covered her breasts, but not for long. As soon as she was given access to her arms and hands once more, it was pulled off as well.

Resting his hands on her thighs, he started to let his tongue explore her nook, able to taste his material still dripping out of her. Okay, he wasn't going to lie, that was sort of weird, but he simply attempted to ignore it so he could start his plan. 

The warmth of his tongue was breathtaking, a muffled moan cut off by her hand being heard. Good lord, she thought to herself, mind already going fuzzy with warmth. The hand that wasn't blocking out noises trailed down her body to grip the back of his head, her fingers taking his hair and tugging every once in a while if he did something better. Her chest heaved with each breath, eyebrows knitted tightly together. 

"TZ, you wanna feel something cool?"

Then, he had started it, concentrating as hard as he could on her nook before starting the psionic process, tame sparks buzzing inside her and stimulating her inner walls’ nerve cells. Ahah, so it did work. Excellent. He simply propped his head up on his elbows, feeling a little smug about being able to do this without having a lift a finger. "Does this feel alright, TZ?"

Holy _shit,_ the psionics.

Her spine curved high at the sudden vibrations indulging her, a shriek dying out into a long moan of delight. She took a good 6 seconds to respond to his question, it echoing in her head a few times before she could grasp the reality of it and answer.  
"Don't... stop..."

As soon as he had received confirmation that she was completely fine with it, he had kicked it up a notch. Even more powerful vibrations rang through her nervous system, Sollux leaning in close to make sure he didn't botch this up. That would be too much of an embarrassment to live down, honestly. While he was planning on using this method until he regained enough energy to use his tongue, from the looks of things, this far surpassed anything he could do himself. So, he kept at it, buzzing away in her nook with vibrations slowly approaching what he figured was the maximum 'safe' strength. If he overloaded her, she might black out or something like that. At least, that's what his lusus told him one time when he wasn't a moron. Not that his lusus expected him to use his psionics to sexually please someone else. Oh well. He was fine with just watching her squirm about and moan.

Fuck, how was she already this close? 

She was a squirming mess now, her hand rubbing and kneading at her sensitive breast as the vibrations were kicked up. Heavy strings of moans leaving her lips uncontrollably now. Her back arched higher each time she hit a new brink, the waves coming faster and rougher and--  
Terezi yelped out his name, her hips bucking desperately as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm, eyes shutting tightly and stomach tensing as the knot tightened too fast and too hard.  
Teal was released as she hit her high, body quivering hard and squirming pitifully. Yet as the vibrations continued, so did her orgasm. She stayed on top, falling and drifting on the heavenly state as long as the vibrations continued. She almost yelped for him to stop, being how intense it was.  
Sollux at least weakened the power a little as she finally reached her limit, leaning up just a bit and watching her as her fluids seeped out of her. No use in keeping them at that strength, anyway. Well, good news was they had a blast banging on the couch. The bad news was, well, there was yellow and teal staining the cushions, now. That was going to be hard to explain. Eventually, his powers had dwindled down to the power of a mere honeybee, Sollux simply leaning over and pecking her on the lips when he stopped it completely.  
"...Enjoy that?"

Terezi was a weak, trembling little mess by the time he leaned over her, eyes shut and breathing quick. She snatched up whatever senses she could still get a hold of, returning the kiss with one of her own just to indulge his two fetish. "Of course I-... I-I did..." She'd worry about the stains later, she lost all caution now, she just wanted to feel his presence. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him collapse on her chest and letting her heavy eyelids fall.  
She was happy once again.

"Awesome..." With a quiet yawn, Sollux snuggled up to her almost fully naked body, realizing he still had his own shirt on. Eh. He couldn't be bothered pulling it off. Which sort of meant she still had yet to see him shirtless. Oh well. Big deal. Terezi might just barely be able to feel him smile against her ear, his own eyes closing. Thankfully enough, he had left his glasses in his own block, so he didn't have to worry about them breaking or anything like that. 

"...Let's hope we don't... Have to explain this, later."

“Definitely.”


End file.
